Back in Time (SYOC)
by lissy.and.ellie.write.fanfics
Summary: Look on profile for form. Submit your own character (SYOC). No longer accepting the main characters, but still accepting characters of all importance. Like, not as important as the main characters, but close.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my third SYOC. I keep choosing topics no one understands, so I am doing one that people should know. Here is the form.

Name-

Age-

Year-

House-

Celebrity Portrayor-

Personality-

History-

Family-

Blood Status-

Wand-

Main Character, Love Interest, or Friend?-

Patronus-

Quidditch?-

People they'd date?-

Anything Else-

* * *

I'll be taking three main characters, friends they'll see aroun Hogwarts, and love interests.

Please do not send love interests just yet. Please wait until I post the list for main characters.

Please remember to submit friends and enemies, not just main characters.

Please don't submit through review, unless you really want to and don't have an account. I will be taking this down when I get all my characters and start a new one without the form. The form will also be on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, I feel really bad for doing this, but I'm closing main characters up. The main ones are

Femi Ahmose

Vincent Sloan

and our newest...

Anastasia Bandcroft by BellaRosa17

Don't worry, I'm still open for minor major characters. Like, they'll be as important as Neville, Ginny, and Luna were. So they won't be like main, but they'll be main. Also, I still need a love interest for Anastasia. Already have one for Vincent and Femi.

Here is the form for Anastasia:

Name-Anastasia Jane Bandcroft

Age- 15

Year- 5th Year

House-Gryffindor

Celebrity Portrayor- Tristin Mays

Personality- She's cunning, observant, and quick-witted. She has a caring nature about her hidden under her exterior, but its not a side that she's able to show a lot. She's also strong-willed, determined, fiery spirit with leadership air about her. She is good at making plans and the hard decisions most others won't. Ana has this ability to pay attention to even the smallest details. She's quite intelligent but smart as she is she is a little socially awkward.. Talk to her about spells, potions, Qudditch or even the Ministry of Magic, but parties, books that aren't school related or boys and she clams up and tends to ramble in embarrassment. She's a fighter, she perseveres and never gives up. And loyal to a fault.

History- She moved from the states when she was 4 years old. Her father got a tenured position at Oxford for Bio-Chemical Engineering that they just couldn't pass up. Its one of the ways, Ana got her love of books and knowledge. Her parents are kind of thrown off by her being a witch, at least her dad is. Her mom is a little more accepting of it and thinks some of the things she does are really intriguing and she's always been more open minded about life, which is the reasons her parent's relationship works so well. But her father is really critical and tends to only believes in things that can be explained by like science and stuff but her gifts aren't that easily explained so to her it feels like he hates her for her gifts.

Family-  
Ares Bandcroft-Dad-45(Bio-Chemical Engineer Professor) Her dad stopped treating her as his little girl. Its like he couldn't accept that part of her that made her special, like he forgot that she was still the same girl.  
Peyton Bandcroft-Mom-43(Flower Shop Owner) Her mother is definitely a flower child, her views on life have always left Ana feeling like therE are better ways to live life and you don't always have to let anger and hate rule your life.

Blood Status- Muggle-Born

Wand- 10 1/4, Phoenix Feather, oakwood

Main Character, Love Interest, or Friend?- Main Character

Patronus- Arabian Horse

Quidditch?- Seeker

People they'd date?-She's looking for a guy that is adventurous, fun, kind-hearted, but also protective and challenges her mind. Someone she can have a conversation with.

Anything Else-Her father's family is originally from Britain. She likes to draw, she always carries a muggle sketch pad and pencils around with her. When she went to Hogwarts, she wanted to prove herself, and to her dad that being a witch was just a part of who she is, and that if she studied hard enough, practiced and practiced that he would love her again. That being a good student at Hogwarts would gain his respect somehow.

I'll posting a new story. It's the same as this one, but without all the author's notes and stuff, so stay tuned.

UPDATE- Posted the first chapter, check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

You probably don't care, but I want to keep the whole thing organized, but here are the players on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Seeker- Anastasia Bandcroft

Keeper- Daisy Reese (captain)

Chaser 1- Vincent Sloan

Chaser 2- Mason Coleman

Chaser 3- Gabrielle Fray

Beater 1- Amelia Luvion

Beater 2- Open

Quidditch players will show up alot, so create some characters for them. Also, send Ravenclaw and Slytherin characters. Hufflepuffs you might not see as often, but send some of them, too.

Slytherin Quidditch

Seeker- Rosalia Amaro

Keeper- Dominic Carlisle

Chaser 1- Ariadne Xiar

Chaser 2- Open

Chaser 3- Open

Beater 1- Open

Beater 2- Open

And I have all open spots for Ravenclaw team and Hufflepuff, if you really want to.

Also, I want some more major characters. Basically, here is the structure of the character importance.

You've got the main characters, Femi, Vincent and Anastasia.

Major Characters, who are kind of the Luna, Neville, and Ginny of the story.

Recurring Characters, like Fred, George (most of the Weasley's), and Harry's relatives.

And minor characters that aren't mentioned much, like Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Wood.


End file.
